


Simple Reminders

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah needs to let go, and Roy knows just how... with help from Hal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Reminders

"Dammit, Dinah, what the hell was that?!" Roy demanded, almost as soon as the door closed behind them. She whirled on him, her eyes still sparking with the irritation.

"I don't have time for smart-assed comments out there, Roy!"

Hal merely leaned back against the door, watching as the two finally found the boiling point and went over. He had seen it coming ever since the battle with the androids, ever since the sharp tone Dinah had used with Roy had fully shown him that his old friend had lost some of her ability to poke fun at life.

"You don't…" Roy spluttered a moment, staring at her in shock. "Dinah, we go out there every damn day and nearly get killed, and I'll be DAMNED if I let it shove a stick up my ass like Dick did!"

"Now you're saying _I'm_ turning into that?" Dinah's temper was running a hell of a lot higher since she became aware the Trinity was pulling strings to build a League as well.

Roy shook his head. "No, Di…I'm saying you're losing sight of life, and just…you're not you! You're on some kind of mad power trip thing, like you have to be this hot-shot, kick-ass bitch one hundred percent of the time!"

As soon as the words fell from his mouth, Roy could feel the panic of thinking he had gone too far, hands tensing against his sides. Even Hal was holding his breath; that word never fell easy on Dinah's ears.

Dinah's gimlet stare penetrated her boy-o, the young man she had called brother and friend before tumbling into bed with him and Hal. That he could think that chilled her blood. Had she fallen so far from the woman who taunted her foes with mocking words while running circles around them? Had she forgotten how to stay light, so that the job didn't break her sanity?

"I…" She sagged toward the couch, breaking Roy's tense stance, making him go to her. He shed the quiver and bow in the chair, before wrapping firmly around the small woman he loved. "What have I become?" It wasn't the first time she'd had that thought, that question. Hal and she had spent an entire night discussing her new skills, her fear of not having inhibitions against taking things to the highest level. Roy hadn’t been there for that, though.

"You're still my Dinah," Roy offered. "Just…not so much when you're out there."

"Dinah…you're letting them shape you, like Bruce let his world shape him," Hal finally said, coming and sliding behind her. "You're trying to control everything, because you can't bear to let them shape you. Makes a deep conflict."

She leaned back into him, as Roy stretched out, a leg off the arm of the couch, other foot on the floor, so his head could be in her lap. She let her fingers run through his hair, considering. 

"I don't know what to do, Hal." She sounded worried; she did not want to lose either man as a teammate or a lover because she was being too controlling, too shrewish.

Roy looked up at her, his eyes warm. "I know when Donna or Dick would get like this…we'd make them see the error of their ways," he told her.

"Just how in the world did you get either the retentive bat-child or the original Wonder Girl to do that?" she asked, skeptically.

"Why don't I show you, after dinner and a shower?" Roy asked her, knowing exactly what she needed, and seeing behind her that Hal knew it too, by the look on his face.

`~`~`~`~`

Hal had candles, all constructs, lit around the room. He liked the faint green glow it cast, shaded brighter by ambient light from outside. The only thing he was wearing was the ring, while Roy still had the towel from his shower on. Dinah had gone to her own room to get clean, and walked back in wearing a short black robe trimmed in yellow.

"And you tease us about color consciousness," Hal chided, getting a blush to her cheeks. 

"It was a gift, from my partner." She slowly undid the tie to the robe, letting it fall open teasingly.

Roy tipped his head to the side, considering that, and shrugged slightly. "It does look good on you." He did have to wonder why Oracle had been buying her lingerie, but then... he remembered some of the presents Donna'd given Kory over the years.

"It does, doesn't it?" Hal advanced slightly, walking around her with a sure confidence that tended to make her shiver at times. When they had been younger, she had not even considered him, but as she matured, and he got past his own brashness, it was that ever-present strength that drew her. "Still…Dinah, you're wearing too much for this room." Something in his tone was more commanding than usual, testing. She briefly bristled, her nature rebellious at her innermost core, but she shifted, and the silken material pooled off her shoulders to her feet.

"Better?" she asked, posing without a conscious thought. Hal nodded, even as he reached out and undid the towel around Roy's hips, so it hit the floor too.

"Much..." Roy purred softly, walking over to her, reaching out to run a hand down over her side. "You asked me how we'd get Robbie or Wonder-chick to see that they were being a little too control-freak..."

She looked into his face, watching his eyes, before she nodded. "I don't want to be Bruce, all mission…"

"God help us if you were; you tend to butt heads with him enough as it is," Hal drawled. He ran a hand under her hair, settling it briefly on her neck before tracing down her spine, standing on her right so he could watch Roy. He wanted Roy to be the one to do this, knowing her history, and was there mostly to assist.

"You couldn't be like him if you tried, Di." Roy shrugged that away, and stroked his hand down the side of her face, settling his fingers behind her neck, thumb against her pulse, trying to settle into _that_ mood, with this woman... Hal wasn't Garth, and Di sure as hell wasn't Dick, but the same principles were going to apply. "But you're trying so hard to stay in control all the time... you don't want that, right?"

"No." It was clear and concise, still very much a woman who knew her own mind and wishes, but her breathing had hitched for a moment, feeling that familiar calloused print staying against her pulse like that. Hal seemed satisfied by the beginning of this game, alert for anything that might trigger Dinah into overt defensiveness.

"Then give it up, Di..." Roy's voice was gentle as his hand tightened a little, feeling his shoulders settle back as he made that demand of her.

She tensed, realizing just what he was asking of here, here and now. She hadn't gotten to where she was by bending to men in public or private. He was her boy-o, too, which made another hard obstacle to do what he wanted. Then again, if she could not trust him, if she did not have faith in his love of her, why would he ever trust her as fully as he had until now?

"I…I can try, Roy." She forced her shoulders to relax, looking at him with loving trust.

He stroked his other hand down over her shoulder, pulling her in against his body gently, looking down at her. "I know it's not going to be easy, Di, but you need this... Let me take care of you, Dinah."

Hal placed a hand on the small of her back, gazing down at her. "You don't have to be in control for us to know how strong you are."

She smiled, nervously, at that and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm in your hands, loves."

Roy dipped his head, kissing her gently, and his hands down over her back. Anxiety flared in him for a moment--could he really do this, with her, well enough to be what she needed? He pushed that away, and pulled out of the kiss slowly. "Lay down, Di," he told her, voice steady.

She moved from between her two men, making Hal ache at that little hint of uncertainty in her walk. Her gracefulness asserted itself, though, as she crawled onto the bed, moving up to the middle before she laid down on her back, having given both men an enticing view in the process.

Roy smiled at her, amused by a similarity she'd be annoyed by, and moved to settle at her side, sitting up on the bed, fingers running down over her shoulders, teasing trails down towards her breasts. Their lover settled on the other side, tendrils of green energy touching her in equally teasing fashion over her hotspots, paying close attention to hidden pulse points. Dinah closed her eyes, arching into the sensations, fighting her brain's need to make her be more active, more in command of this.

Roy smiled for a second as his fingers and Hal's ring-energy got in each other's way, then had to focus entirely on running his hand over Dinah's skin as the memory of Kory's red-gold hair instead of green construct in his way struck. He dipped down, bracing on an arm to breathe her scent, taste the skin along her throat, ground himself in her... "Di, stay," he told her softly, mouth against her ear. He could see and feel that need to move in her, and wanted to cut it off before she could try, taking that ability away from her. Take her controls of the situation one by one... 

She made a soft sound of protest, her body shivering at the feel of her lovers driving her absolutely insane.

"But I want to…"

"Stay." He said it more firmly, hand settling on her at her protest. "You're not running this, Di, we are. In our hands, remember?"

"I could reinforce it, Dinah," Hal rumbled, sliding energy over her ankles and wrists briefly, watching the reaction, pleased to see it made her shiver with pleasure, not fear.

"I'll be still," she told them, her eyes half closed in lazy appreciation of what she could feel.

"Good," Roy licked his way down her throat, slowly moving towards a breast, hand tracing along the solid lines of the muscles in her arm almost absently. She moaned at the caress, turning her face up, to stretch her throat out to him, before she arched her breasts out to meet his mouth.

"I swear, Roy, if she had to be utterly still, it would drive her insane," Hal commented, petting green energy along the sensitive lines of her calves.

"...probably would, yeah," Roy agreed after a second, focused intently on Dinah's absolutely beautiful body, all sleek curves and supple skin, working teasing circles in towards her nipple, hands settling around her hourglass waist. 

The woman shivered again, this time at the feel of those strong fingers, so calloused from years of pulling bowstrings and triggers, touching her sides. She looked into his face, trust managing to mostly push away the inherent dislike for not being the one calling the shots. She had to close her eyes for a moment, when Hal ran those energy tendrils along her instep, higher, until he stopped just short of her inner most thighs. 

Roy shifted to lie down next to her, mouth never leaving her skin, body an inch or so from pressed to hers... and grazed his teeth directly over tight, tight skin, strong enough to be a shock, testing. 

She cried out at the first sensation of the teeth scraping her, feeling a low throb building, a need to have him. She was struggling to keep it in check, to stay still, like he had told her to, but her hips lifted just slightly before she got it fully under her control.

Roy felt the bed shift, felt her hips move against the hold he had on her waist, and pulled his mouth away to glance back at Hal, "Did she change position, or just shift?"

Hal let a lazy smile touch his lips. "Raised up, son, like she's hungry for one of us." His energy probes stroked along the back of her knee, making her bite her lip against the instinct to shift again.

"Hmm..." Roy considered that, decided he hadn't told her to be still, and leaned to bite her other nipple gently, one hand sliding off her side to let him brace on it. "Well, if she wasn't, I'd say we were doing something wrong..."

"Roy…" Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his mouth again, one arm making an aborted move toward holding onto him. Hal made a deep, rumbling noise, and slid the energy around to grasp that arm, caressing the pulse in her wrist even as it laced in her fingers, holding the arm still.

Roy lifted his mouth away from her breast, looking up at her with eyes gone green-gold, "Now that counts as moving, Di... Thought I told you to stay." He twisted, sitting back up on the bed, turned enough to look at her, almost surprised by how quickly she'd disobeyed him... but then again, she didn't play this side of these games...

"I'm sorry." She did not look repentant, as she gazed up at him. 

"Your call, Roy, on just how to handle that infraction," Hal told his younger lover.

"No you're not," he replied to the look on her face, knowing that expression entirely well, and he glanced up at Hal. "Let go of her, would you?" 

He waited long enough for Hal to do just that, glancing at the angle of the bed and the wall, and nodded to himself. "Di, hands on the wall, up on your knees."

She looked at him, startled at that request. Not that she was unfamiliar with kneeling in this bed, right there at the headboard, but it was usually with one of them very eagerly pleasing her with their mouth beneath her. 

"Quickly, Dinah," Hal told her, with a hint of impatience. She shifted up and around, resting her hands on the wall, her legs closer together than Hal particularly liked.

"Shy, Dinah?" Roy asked, slow tease in his voice as he reached out and tapped at her knee, fingers tracing the pulse there, grateful Hal'd reinforced the order he'd given her. 

"Just…not used to this," she told him, a little quiet as she felt the vulnerability of them behind her, almost pinning her in with their presences to either side. She slowly parted her thighs, settling more comfortably, the feeling of exposed weakness growing and making her fight back the need to stop this.

He ran his hand up her leg, over her ass--//so damn beautiful...//--and up over her back, "I know, Di. We've got you. ...but you told us you were in our hands, and then didn't listen to me..." This was still so damn familiar, stubborn lover that needed to be coaxed into letting go, needed it to be a mental as much as physical loss of control....

She took in a slow, deep breath, closing her eyes. "So hard, Roy. So hard not being the one in charge. Too used to depending on me being able to do it all."

"And it's stripping you away from all you ever have been, Dinah," Hal rumbled, letting his energy form hand holds at the wall for her to grasp. 

"Hal's right, Di, it is," Roy told her softly, "and that's why you need to let go... but you're still trying to hold on. Need you to stop that…and need to deal with that you didn't behave for me."

"I'm trying." Dinah's voice was smaller, less confident, as she turned to look at him over her shoulder. Hal could see her focusing her most minxy look on Roy, a combination of a sultry pout and inviting gaze.

Roy's eyes narrowed at her attempt to manipulate him with those eyes. "Stop giving me that look, Dinah. It's not like I told you to hold still. Just not to move around on us."

Dinah sighed softly. "I'm staying put now, love."

"And very prettily, at that," he agreed, and stroked his hand over the curve of her ass again, fingers slowly pulling back from her skin. "But what would you have done to me if I'd acted up like that on you?"

Dinah moaned softly, remembering the feel of Roy splayed out over her thighs, holding his hands at the small of his back. She had enjoyed the way he had moved for her, presenting such a pretty picture to Hal as she had reminded him just how strictly she meant the words 'be quiet' in their bed. As the memory played out, it made her back tense, as she slowly realized just why Roy had moved her up to her knees.

"Roy," she whimpered.

"What, beautiful?" //That's right, Di... you know what's coming... but not yet, not until you tell me yes...// 

"I can be good."

"I'm not sure she can," Hal supplied, watching how prettily her pride and her wish to behave were battling in the lines of her body.

"Oh, I'm sure she can... but she wasn't, and knew better," was Roy's easy reply as he settled back a little, giving himself the room to line up a slap. "Didn't you, gorgeous?"

"I didn't mean to. Just wanted to touch you," she protested.

"That is not the right answer to Roy's question, Dinah." Hal sent gently teasing caresses of energy over her nipples as he watched the way Roy moved, seeing his expertise in this coming more to the surface.

"Di~nah," Roy scolded her, drawing out her name, "You knew I wanted you to hold still, yes? You'd told both of us you'd give us control, yes?"

"Yes. And yes," she admitted, the muscles of her ass flexing almost instinctively against the perceived threat of a spanking.

"Then you deserve this, don't you?"

Hal half-expected a denial, or another attempt to squirm free of what Roy intended. Instead, Dinah leaned her head forward, baring the back of her neck as her hair slid to one side.

"Yes."

Roy leaned in, kissed the back of her neck, and settled back again to lay the first strike square over the center of her ass, striking only hard enough to redden skin slightly and send the noise of the slap echoing through the room. Dinah squirmed anyway, her face flushing as red as the skin of her ass, not having felt a spanking since she was a child.

"Pretty," Hal rumbled, shifting to ease a growing discomfort at this scene before him.

Roy flashed a smile over at him, slipped his fingers along the reddened skin, and pulled his hand back for another blow, laying it solidly along her left cheek, though still careful of how hard it fell. The trick to this was to increase that slowly, after all.

Dinah whimpered at the second blow, hips flexing forward from it, her hands closing harder on her handholds. 

"Very good," the Lantern said in appreciation of the perfect handprint he could see in the glow of the construct candles. 

"Thank you. I do know what I'm doing..." Roy said with another smile as he laid a third blow across her right cheek, matching the strike to the last.

"I can tell," Hal said warmly, loving the way Dinah had almost jumped on the third strike. He reached out, using his finger and thumb to bring her face back to a profile view, loving the exquisite beauty of her internal conflict etched on her face. 

Roy glanced at her face, body tensing at just how she looked, and laid the fourth across the center of her ass, just low enough for it to sting perfectly, and harder. She cried out at the sting, a single tear actually escaping her eye as he pushed her further along the path of surrendering her control. 

"That's it, our beautiful songbird," Hal coaxed. 

Roy purred, and ran his hand over her lightly, before he pulled his arm back to land the fifth blow on the curve of her left cheek, just over the half-faded print there. Her voice rang out again, laced this time with a hint of need and desire, as the war between control and submission edged toward a victory for the submissive side. She clung to the construct handholds, trying to be still, to not attempt to bring her legs closer together.

Roy's hand flicked back again, and laid the sixth slap low over the crease of ass and thigh on the right side, lip bitten to keep from moaning at the sound of her voice raised like that. Hal shifted so he was out of the way of the arm delivering those pretty blows, but still able to wrap his own hand around Roy, caressing intimately. His eyes, though, stayed on Dinah's face, that first tear followed by more as the lines of defiance melted into arching ones of desire. 

"Hal..." Roy's voice broke on the moan of his name as he shuddered and tensed, forcing a long, slow breath before his hand cracked just as low across her left side, pattern broken deliberately. Dinah's hips danced forward, driven by her surprise at the blow, her voice falling between a whimper and a small cry that might have been Roy's name, almost.

"You didn't think I'd stay out of this? And you're doing such a good job with her," Hal rumbled, not pleasing, just caressing and adding to Roy's enjoyment of what he was doing. 

Roy shuddered again at his touch, hips shifting against it, and his hand moved twice, quick, left again and right, watching the vivid blush spread in the wake of his hand, trying to watch her face. At those quick blows, Dinah's spine arched and she shifted up, her ass stinging with fire, and her sex aching at the mastery he was showing her. Her mouth was open, a soft sound escaping her, as her fingers flexed, wanting again to hold on to him, but obeying him this time.

Hal watched the shift in Dinah's body, knowing it to be a plea for mercy, and sure that Roy would not yet grant it, as he continued to idly stroke Roy.

"Don't you _dare_ let go," Roy snapped at her, "Or I will start over." //Not that I'd really mind....//

"No, love." She turned her face more to see him, moaning at the sight of Hal behind him, that light, teasing touch on the man she was giving her will to. 

"Good." His hand cracked down across the crease of her ass again, fingers spread just wide enough to leave a wider mark, //ten... are we done, Dinah, or do you need more to really let go?// As if in answer, the woman bowed her head down, a subtle shift of her body showing complete surrender to him.

"Damn pretty," Hal decided, squeezing just slightly tighter.

"Beautiful," Roy agreed, and slipped his fingers against the curve of her ass, slowly sliding forward, up along her folds, "And ours. You're forgiven, Di... that doesn't mean you get to let go."

"I won't let go," she promised him, her hips rocking against that light touch. She closed her eyes, head still bowed, neck bare to him as her hair was forward, over one shoulder. Hal would have given a lot to be as talented as Kyle just then, to sketch the line of her body, posed and waiting for her lovers' wishes.

"God, Hal... she's so hot.," //so wet. never would've thought, oh, gods...// he said softly as his fingers slid further forward, teasing against her entrance.

"I bet she is. Just waiting for you to have her, Roy." Hal's hand slipped away, replaced by caressing energy along both of their hot spots, teasing and stoking the desires they both felt. He was enjoying this show too much to not want it fulfilled between them, first. 

At Hal's words, Dinah had made a tiny, hungry moan, her skin raising in gooseflesh. She was almost to the point of painful need, so very aware of the burning redness of her ass, as well as the teasing promise of Roy's fingers.

"That what you need, beautiful?" Roy asked as he slipped two fingers slowly into her, shuddering at the touch of Hal's ring.

"Yes, Roy. Please?" Her voice was low and sultry, though softer in its tones than normal.

"Hear that, son? That's the sound of a woman who wants you to be in charge," Hal said before kissing Roy's shoulder.

"I hear her, Hal..." Roy slid up behind her, testing the angle of her body as he draped himself over her back, weight on his knees, hand slowly slipping away to wrap around her hip, feeling the blood-heat off her skin against his groin...absolute damn torture.

At the feel of him pressed so close, Dinah moaned, shifting, curving just enough to invite what they both wanted now, never letting go of the handholds. She cried out in shock at the feel of Hal's ring sending tendrils up and around to her nipples, playing with them and making her even wetter with want. The Lantern smiled softly at them, using his non-ring hand to stroke himself while he watched.

Roy shifted and slid into her in one long move, hands wrapping tighter around her hips as he pulled her back against him. She let out a low, soft sound at the feel of him in her, the contrast of his groin against her the slowly fading sting of his spanking her. She tightened her inner muscles around him, thighs trembling at the slow motion of Roy's possession of her. 

He dropped his head against her shoulder, biting gently, as he let his hips move hard against her. She rolled that shoulder to his lips more firmly, meeting his rhythm with her hips alone, not daring to move either leg or let go. She longed to thread her fingers through his hair, to hold on to him, but she would not disobey and receive another punishment.

Their lover shifted again, taking his pleasure in watching their faces reflect their union as he used more pressure in his stroking, easing his aching cock toward release. He'd have plenty of time later to enjoy one or both of them more directly.

"Di, love... how close are you?" Roy whispered against her skin, as he let his hips rock again and again, deep and sure, holding her back against him. She gave him a wordless, needy moan for answer, shuddering once, so close that his breath was almost a torture.

"Very," Hal said, his voice deep and sensually charged. "She's lost in you, Roy. You could probably just tell her to break, and she would drag you over with her."

Roy wasn't willing to argue that point, and shifted to say into her ear, "Now, Dinah," as his hips rolled into her again. A high, strangled cry escaped her at the word, as her body shook with the strength of her release. Her knuckles turned white on the constructs, as she clung to them to stay upright, mewing with each shock rippling through her, taking away all sense of the world. Her feverish panting was nearly enough to do Hal in, as he watched and listened to them raptly.

Roy hissed as she bucked back against him, and his hips slammed forward, his own release taking him over, barely able to keep from dropping all his weight on her back. With Roy's release, Hal stopped fighting his own, his will barely maintaining the candles and holds for Dinah as he snapped his hips into his own grip. The Lantern lay there a long moment, getting his senses back as Dinah tried to even out her breathing, one hand snaking out to rest on her trembling thigh.

Roy shuddered, saying softly, "Let... let go, Di... lay down..." He had every intention of following her down, too. She let go immediately, putting both arms down to support her, before sliding her legs back and down, staying on her stomach as Roy came down over her, partially. 

Hal moved closer to both of them, his ring hand stretching out to stroke Roy's face, before he kissed Dinah's shoulder.

Roy curled up against her back, pressing into Hal's touch, purring softly at her. "That... answer your question, Di?"

"Question?" she murmured sleepily, confused. That made Hal laugh softly.

"You expect her to remember anything but your name, and maybe her own after that?"

"Point... point. Don't worry about it, Di..." he kissed her shoulder again. She murmured something very softly, before she was gone, too relaxed and soothed by his skillful mastery of her to even think about staying awake. Hal smiled softly, drawing the covers up with his will, and letting the candles fade away.

"You did great by her, Roy."

Roy reached out to run his hand over Hal's side. "Wasn't sure I could, with her... but she needed to..."

Hal just nodded, and relaxed for a nap. "We'll always do what it takes, to keep each other sane."


End file.
